


Hearts in a Crossroad

by scribblemyname



Series: Holiday Fic Requests 2011 [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Casual Relationship, Catching Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Nostalgia, Phone Call, Romantic Angst, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth going back for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in a Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruroca57](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ruroca57).



A ringing cellphone woke her. _Her_ cellphone. Rogue groaned and wriggled her fingers out from under the covers and her bedmate's arm and reached for the phone, turning her whole body toward it.

"Who is it?" mumbled a sleepy voice, woken by her motion.

"Hush," Rogue threw over her shoulder. "Go back to sleep." She had matured and grown up, but she was still bossy when she felt like it. With a sigh, she flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Chère."

She sucked in a breath. She really hadn't expected him to call. Especially not this early. But that was half the problem, wasn't it? Rogue glanced guiltily at the man drowsing in her bed. She shouldn't feel guilty. She had absolutely no obligations to the man on the other end of the phone. And _Gambit_ called every girl 'chère. This probably wasn't personal at all.

"Y' there?"

"Yeah." She settled back into the covers. "Just still half-asleep."

A nondescript, thoughtful sound hummed through the call. She closed her eyes to try and imagine him better, remember the expressions that would be crossing his face right now. It wasn't like she didn't know the man well, hadn't spent more than a year of her life living with him, hadn't known when she asked him to give her space that he still loved her and that love was the only reason he complied. And it wasn't like she didn't know he was smart enough to know that she probably wasn't alone.

"Did y'all need something?" Rogue asked suddenly with forced cheerfulness, wanting to cut off the suffocating silence.

"Need, no," was the cryptic reply. "Just wanted somethin'."

"Oh?"

"Oui."

She waited for more, but it didn't come. Finally, she blew out a breath of frustration and just _asked_ : "What?"

A brief hesitation. Gambit rarely hesitated and she felt her stomach clench before his tone went nonchalant on the answer, "Jus' wanted t' hear y' voice."

Rogue opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had wanted them to have a real relationship again when she got control of her powers. She knew that. He knew she knew that. But she asked for space and time, and he gave it to her. Even now, even though he knew perfectly well that Erik had been flirting with her and she'd been flirting back, he wasn't demanding answers, just asking for a conversation. Somehow the intimacy of that was far more threatening than a confrontation would have been.

"Are you all right, Remy?" she asked quietly. She couldn't use his codename to hold him at bay, not even in her own head. Not after that.

A rustle of fabric—if it wasn't a shrug, she'd be very surprised—and a tone no less nonchalant, "Laura's not doing so well, but I'm fine. Having fun shooting the breeze with Logan."

"That's good. I'm glad you're there for her, sugar," Rogue answered almost absently while she weighed the subtle cues that allowed her to read this cardshark when he didn't want to be read. He could throw up a good front, but his accent all but disappeared when he did and it came back out full force when he was feeling emotionally vulnerable. Of course, that went both ways, and he probably knew she was preoccupied just now.

But Remy didn't comment on it. He stuck to the innocent part of the conversation, the part that wasn't about who she was keeping company with. "She's got Logan too. Probably better dan me."

"Who is it?" Erik asked softly, more awake this time.

She shook her head at him and tightened her grip on the phone. "I wouldn't hedge my bets on that, sugar. There's a rough history with those two."

Erik listened, decided she wasn't plotting to go running out on him, and rolled back over.

Rogue blew out a breath, stopping whatever Remy had been about to say, probably some comment on her questionable gambling skills.

Erik had never been able to hurt her as much as Remy could, but he also could never make her as happy.

"Do you remember that coffee shop Logan liked so much?" It hadn't just been Logan that liked it.

"Oui."

"It had the best coffee in town. I think that most of their good moments together were there." Was she talking about Laura and Logan or Remy and herself? Both maybe.

Remy seemed to chew over that. "Wishing y' could have a cup?"

"Yeah."


End file.
